The invention relates to an automatic camera, and more particularly, to a camera in which a film is automatically fed.
As is well recognized, there are a variety of photographic films which can be used to take pictures. In addition, the number of frames contained in a single continuous length of film and on which pictures can be taken vary from film to film.
By way of example, 35 mm wide film rolls having perforations which are commonly used in ordinary cameras include a variety of numbers of frames such as 12, 20, 24, 36 frames and the like. This makes it difficult to assure that a user of the camera be certain about the variety of a particular photographic film loaded in a camera as to how many frames it contains. In particular, when the camera has been left out of use for an increased length of time after the film has been loaded, there is a difficulty in ascertaining how many unexposed frames are available.
Even if a particular film has an indication printed or marked thereon as to the number of frames available, the actual number of frames which can be used to take pictures may slightly vary depending on makers and cameras into which the film is loaded. In the very common case, the exact number of frames cannot be known until the full exposure of the film has been completed. Thus, there is an inconvenience that the number of available frames cannot be known beforehand.